marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 10
| StoryTitle1 = Spider-Verse Part Two: Superior Force | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Olivier Coipel | Inker1_1 = Wade von Grawbadger | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = As Miles Morales and Ultimate Jessica Drew struggle to hold off Verna's Hounds, she laments that the hunt is over before it began. Superior Spider-Man, Assassin Spider-Man, and Spider-Punk emerge from a portal and immediately kill the Hounds. When Miles tells the confused Jessica that the Superior Spider-Man is the one he met a while back, Spider-Punk snaps at them to shut up and change into their costumes. While Verna mourns the deaths of her pets, Miles looks at the shattered gravestone of his mother and says she made things personal between them, with Verna furiously responding that she will feast on his bones. On Earth-13, Peter Parker (Earth-616) asks why he's so special, and is informed that it's because he's the only one who's faced an Inheritor and won. Spider-UK gets a reading on the second team and Old Man Spider proposes they go recruit them. While Old Man Spider explains to Spider-Woman (Earth-616) that they found a second army of Spider-Totems, Cindy Moon muses over whether she feels the same intimate attraction to any of the other Spiders since so many of them are alternate versions of Peter, but the only other one she is attracted to is Kaine. Old Man Spider says they need to act quickly to recruit the other team before the Inheritors find them, claiming that three teams will be enough to recruit them, and Peter insists Spider-Gwen stay behind. When she indignantly protests, Ben Reilly begins to tell her how the Gwen Stacy of Earth-616 died but says it will have to wait until later. Old Man Spider gives Peter (Earth-616) one of their devices to travel the Great Web and tells him to pick a team. He choses Miguel, Spider-Woman and Silk but Old Man Spider insists that Silk remain behind as well, though refuses to say why. Insulted, Silk waits until they've gone through the portal and then follows. On Earth-928, Spider-Man Noir notices a portal opening and rebukes Assassin Spider-Man suggestion of shooting anything that comes through. Spider-Woman (Earth-807128) calls for their boss and Peter is horrified to see the Superior Spider-Man. Spider-Woman (Earth-616) and Kaine immediately recognize SpOck as well and Peter explains that he had been time-displaced while fighting Miguel O'Hara, who is delighted to be back in his home dimension. Old Man Spider is perplexed by SpOck's dimension of origin being Earth-616, and outraged that Silk disobeyed orders to remain behind. When Spider-UK says they need to return to Earth-13, SpOck angrily snaps at him to shut up and that they'd interrupted months of research on a device that dampens their readings to an extent, as Kaine's and Silk's are off the charts. Old Man Spider starts to explain that Kaine and Cindy are the receptacles of the Other and the Bride, but SpOck dismisses his talk of Totems as superstition. Daemos emerges from a portal and attacks them, Otto's team who had bean training for it attacked him. With Assasin Spider-Man, Spider-Cyborg and Spider-Man Noir firing at him and Spider-Woman (Earth-807128), Spider-Monkey and Six-armed Spider-Man attacking him and aiming for his vitals, but he eventually overpowers them, killing Spider-Cyborg and punching Spider-Woman (Earth-807128), Spider-MOnkey and Six-Armed Spider-Man through a wall. During the ensuing brawl, Miles recognizes Peter (Earth-616) and expresses confusion at there being two of him, while Spider-Girl (Earth-982) and Kaine bicker over who will be the one to kill Daemos. Silk glumly watches the battle from the sidelines, stating she never should of come, and Old Man Spider angrily retorts she should have never left the bunker in the first place. Before she can press him for answers, SpOck interrupts by landing a fatal blow on Daemos, the brutality of his actions causing Miles to agree that Peter (Earth-616) is the real Spider-Man. Peter (Earth-616) remarks that it's wrong, Spider-Girl (Earth-982) tells him it's justice and that she wishes it was by her hand but Pter told her that he ment that when he'd killed Morlun the Inheritor's body dissolved but Daemos hasn't, and Spider-Man 2099 states that SpOck augmented his weapons with 2099 technology to induce a stasis charge on Daemos' corpse. Six-Armed Spider-Man and Lady Spider then volunteer to conduct an autopsy. SpOck blames Cindy for the Inheritor's attack and begins to suggest they terminate her, but Old Man Spider interrupts, stating that he is the only one who truly knows what's going on. Before he can continue, a portal opens behind him and a second Daemos snaps his neck. Brix and Bora step through as well, and in the ensuing chaos Assassin Spider-Man is killed. Kaine and Ben deduce that the Inheritors are clones, explaining why their bodies disintegrate upon death, and Ben opens a portal to the Inheritors' home base. Ultimate Jessica Drew joins them, stating that she is a clone as well, and Peter (Earth-616) reassures a despondent Miles as Spider-UK opens a portal back to Earth-13. The dying Old Man Spider calls out to Peter (Earth-616), revealing himself to be Ezekiel Sims from a world where Morlun killed Spider-Man and telling Peter (Earth-616) to protect the Scion, the Bride, and the Other at all costs. Silk steals Peter (Earth-616)'s portal device, intending to set right the deaths she caused, and opens a portal while attracting the Inheritors' attention. Spider-Woman (Earth-616) volunteers to follow Silk while SpOck sends Spider-Man Noir to accompany them. Brix notes that the Spiders have Daemos' old body, but he says he'll retrieve it himself and sends them after the Bride. Mayday prepares to attack him, but Peter (Earth-616) stops her and they return to Earth-13. Spider-UK informs the others that Old Man Spider was killed, and Peter (Earth-616) reassures Anya that her mentor and Silk are still alive. Before they can converse any further, Peter (Earth-616)'s Spider-Sense goes off and he turns to see SpOck, claws extended, announcing that they are at war with the Inheritors and from this point on he is now in charge. To Be Continued... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** Cemetery * ** * ** Remains of *** Superior Spider-Army's base * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = SPIDER-VERSE PART 2! • A spider-army is gathering to fight Morlun and his deadly family, but who will lead them? • Why, only the greatest spider-hero of all, THE SUPERIOR SPIDER-MAN. • Our universe’s AMAZING SPIDER-MAN has an issue with that. • GUEST STARRING - MILES MORALES! | Notes = * In this issue, the two teams split into four, one led by Spider-Man (Otto Octavius), a team of Spider-Man clones, a team led by Spider-Man 2099, and a group protecting Silk from the Inheritors. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Spoilers